Golden Touch
by Sweetwaterspice
Summary: "I shouldn't be allowing this. I shouldn't. But I am. Because I'm starved and I think I have feelings for Warner." This is my version of the events in "Unravel Me" chapter 62. Story is rated (MA) for sexual content and language. I don't own any of the characters but I love Warner/Juliette!
1. Part I - Juliette

_**Author's Notes**_ _ **:**_

 **This is my first fanfiction on the "Shatter Me" Series. This is a OneShot. As I become more familiar with the story and characters I may be inspired to write more. I don't own any part of this series just love Warnette!**

 **This storyline takes place during "Unravel Me" chapter 62 when Warner comes to Juliette's room and they have some very sexy moments. Well, this is my version of what should've** ** _really_** **happened!**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **This OneShot contains graphic sexual content and language. It is rated for (MA) only! If you do not enjoy this sort of storyline or are easily offended, please don't read this. You have been WARNED! All others...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Golden Touch**

 **Part I**

I'm spinning spinning spinning.

My heart has burst into a million pieces.

I'm heat. I'm passion. I'm ardor.

I'm with Warner.

On my bed.

I can't believe what is happening. Not to me. Is it even possible? It is. He is here. Warner. With me. Touching me, kissing me, loving me. I'm Alice falling through the looking glass. Falling falling falling.

I feel his body, rippling with muscles, hovering over mine. His bare chest feels so right under my touch. I allow myself to touch him more. I am touching the mass of his chest because now I know for certain that I can't hurt him. So I allow my hands, hands that have been yearning to touch another, to feel the hardness of his chest, my palms to brush the peaks of his nipples. I'm on fire.

I shouldn't like it. I should tell him to leave, but I don't want to, so I don't. I want him to unravel me as much as I want to unravel him. Every layer of him. Every detail of him. My lips on every inch of him.

His hands are on my bare thighs. His lips scorching my neck.

"I want you, I want all of you..." I recall his words.

Yes. Yes! YES! I wanted to shout, but I didn't. He knows it already. He feels my growing need to be filled. To be filled by him. I want him to make love to me so desperately I almost beg. But I don't.

I'm heat. I'm passion. I'm wet.

I want him, inside, quenching this ache, this pulsating ache between my thighs. Warner, I need you. Please. Don't torture me any longer. Give me what I need. Give me what I want. Give me…you...all of you.

I feel his manhood press between my legs and I'm tormented. I moan softly. He hears it. I see him smile.

"Aaron,…" I whisper so softly I can barely hear my own voice but I know I've uttered his name.

"Yes, love?" He answers, his fingers tugging on the band of my panties.

And I can't speak another word. His voice intoxicates me. He's a drug and I'm an addict.

His lips are so soft. I shouldn't like the feel of his mouth. But I do. I do. I want more. Crave more.

I'm starving starving starving.

I'm like a hungry animal and I want to devour. I want to satisfy this hunger in my bones. This hunger that's savagely gnawing at me, so desperate to feed.

And I can't wait any longer. I will feed.

I slip my hand down to his region. I have never touched a man there before. He is so hard. I squeeze.

He groans, painfully, "Juliette…oh God."

His response only serves to fan the flames scorching my insides. I've never felt so hot. I thought I knew heat when Adam touched me but not like this. This is white-hot. Intense. Blinding. Purely carnal. And I love it.

I pull on his bottom lip with my teeth. I've given him the green light. And he knows. He knows he is okay to proceed. And we kiss fully. Our lips are locked. His tongue sweeps over mine and mine over his. He allows me to explore him. He is all male. Every bit a man. God, he feels so damn good. So hard. So damn hard. I run my hand up and down his length, feeling his thickness, reveling in the fact that I've done this to him. Me. Juliette. My heart is leaping.

He breaks our kiss and sits on his knees. I follow sitting on mine. He pulls me close, his fingers playing at the hem of my shirt and he pushes it up, over my head. I'm half-naked. With Warner.

I'm heat. I'm passion. I'm dying!

His hands cup my breasts. "You're so beautiful," he tells me. I soar.

My fingers slip into his hair as I welcome his kiss on my breasts. He's so gentle and tender. He kisses the sensitive flesh of my globes; one, then the other. Then I feel his tongue on my hard nipple. I know I've died. I'm in heaven. My fingers curl into his hair and he feels my hunger. He sucks and bites down on me softly. I feel shocks of pure ecstasy. My eyes are closed, loving his attention. He twirls my other nipple between his fingers soon to cover that one too with the heat of his hungry mouth.

I shouldn't be allowing this. I shouldn't. But I am. Because I'm starved and I think I have feelings for Warner. I should hate him. But I don't. I have warm feelings for Warner…Aaron. He will make love to me. I shouldn't do this but I want to and I will let him.

I feel his urgency. He is as desperate as I am. He attacks the column of my throat, pulling me so close to him there is not a centimeter of space between us. My breasts are pressed into his chest and he feels hot hot hot, like me. We are one ball of fire.

His hands are all over me; throat, shoulders, arms, back and naked ass. And I can't remember when I lost my panties. But his touch...God his touch is golden like an artist's brush and I am the canvas. It's as if his hands are writing a story he's been dying to pen and my skin is vellum.

"I want to taste you, Aaron," I whisper in his ear. His assault stops. He looks at me. "I want to know you…all of you," I reiterate, my palm shamelessly rubbing his cock.

I find the button to his pants and feel one of his hands lightly come to rest on top of mine. It's erotic. I find the zipper and slowly lower it. I kiss him softly as I push his pants down over his hips. I moan against his mouth. I can feel him so much better now. The thin material of his boxers the only shield keeping me from his flesh.

"Juliette," he moans against my lips. I love the sound of my name floating from his lips. I'm so selfish.

I'm holding him now and I have to see it. My gaze falls to my hand holding his rigid flesh. He is beautiful. So beautiful. So perfect. I feel his growth in my hand. So big. So frightening. How is it even possible? But I can't bother answering that question at the moment.

He guides my hand to stroke his flesh and soon pulls away now that I have a hang of it. I run up and down his length and dip my hand between his legs to cup his balls. He inhales as I fondle his precious orbs and his eyes are blazing. And I want to taste him. I want to feel him in my mouth. I tell him so. He lays down and together we rid him of his bottoms. He lays there expectantly. I admire his beauty. I run a hand over his thigh and I see him react.

My dark hair falls on both sides of my face once I lower my head and flick my tongue over the head of his erection. He gasps and I feel his abdomen contract. I've never done this before but I know enough to manage. Twirling my tongue over his head made my hunger surface. I opened my mouth and took him in. He groaned most audibly.

I shouldn't like this. I shouldn't. But like hell, I do. I wrap my lips tight around his thick flesh, feeling the veins of his erection over my lips. "Mmmm…Mmmm," I hear myself moan. And I hear the sucking, slurping sounds I make and I'm not ashamed. God, he's amazing. I suck harder, faster. I come up for air. My hand is wrapped around his rod moving up and down and he's loving it. He tells me so. He wants my mouth back on him and so I obey. His hand is on my head, encouraging me to pleasure him. And I do. Mouth, tongue and hand all working together. I feed myself over and over and I can't seem to quench my hunger. But I'm not the only one with an appetite.

He stops me. "My turn, love."

I'm Dorothy. I've landed in Oz.

Could it be possible, this pleasure I'm feeling? Warner's...Aaron's mouth is on me and his tongue is doing things to me I thought unimaginable. His mouth is a box of treasures, spilling a bounty of diamonds and pearls. His tongue is a magic wand, casting a spell on me. I'm spellbound. And I'm loving every second. My bottom moves against his mouth and I want more. I need more.

"OH GOD!" I hear myself cry out. "Oh fuck!" I hear myself curse. His lips are wrapped around my button sucking hard, pulling harder, flicking mercilessly. The bottom of my feet are on his shoulders trying to push away but he holds me tight and still. What is happening?! "OH MY GOD! OH OHHHH!"

I shatter in a million pieces. I've burst and my limbs have been blown off. And I feel wonderful! So wonderful! My head is spinning spinning spinning. My legs are trembling. I guess I didn't lose my limbs after all. And I've never felt such...freedom.

Aaron surfaces from between my thighs. His lips trail kisses over my hips and now my stomach and then up my rib cage and I'm melting slowly.

"Did you enjoy that, love?" he asks.

I can't even wrap my head around what just happened but I answer, "Absolutely." I shouldn't have allowed it but I don't regret it. "I..I never..." I uttered breathlessly.

"I know, love," he brushes against my lips and I'm starved again.

"Make love to me, Aaron."

He smiles and kisses me so gently, I am a feather.

I feel his manhood press against me and I stiffen a bit, unsure as to how this will work out. All I know is that it does...somehow.

"I don't want to hurt you, love. Just let me know if I need to stop, okay?"

"Alright," I whisper. The ache I'm feeling is too much to bear and I feel desperate. I need him now!

He tries again, gently pushing into my slick womanhood. I wince and grab hold of his shoulders. I close my eyes as he pushes again, opening me for the first time. I give off a small whimper and he stops.

"Are you okay, Juliette? I don't want to hurt you."

I reassure him I'm fine and want him to continue. I need him now more than ever.

He retracts and pushes into me again, this time further and I let out another audible whimper as I clutch his shoulders. I'm trying my best not to scream but it's hurting. I can take it. I can. Because I want this. So much.

He seems a little unsure and I kiss him.

"Make love to me, Aaron. Make love to me like you've always wanted to."

In that instant I feel his resolve crumble and he gives in to me. He pushes through my barrier and I whimper loudly into his neck, holding him to me until the wave of pain disappears and he moves within me. And I'm holding him to me. He kisses me and I kiss him back.

He utters those words, "I love you, Juliette."

And we are making love. I am floating. In space. Is this really happening? Is it real?

I am with a man. I am making love to a man. And it's not Adam.

My fingers slip into Warner's hair as he moves inside of me. Oh God. I'm starved. I need it all. The sensation is overwhelming. Pleasure pleasure pleasure; that is all I feel. His body plastered against mine, touching every intimate place. He is filling me, molding me, satisfying me. I feel a smile on my lips.

I shouldn't have allowed it. But I'm so damn happy I did.

"Aaron," I say his name. "You feel so good. You feel so damn good." My fingers are sunk in his hair.

And I'm lost in him. In his body, his lips, his hands...his dick.

I've never felt any power like this and I'm ready to explode!

Warner's moves are more urgent now. Deeper, faster, powerful. He alerts me he is about to climax and just those words make the dam of my pussy burst open. I cry out again and I don't care if anyone hears.

I'm heat. I'm passion. I'm over the edge.

I'm unleashing a flood of love over him as my clit spasms and my walls are quivering and I'm shaking. I'm blinded. I hear Warner groan as he stiffens against me and releases his climax to mix with mine.

I'm heat. I'm passion. I'm Warner's.

He collapses on top of me.

Here I am in my bed. In the middle of the night and Warner...Aaron is lying next to me. He is asleep. He is beautiful. We are lovers. I shouldn't have allowed it to happen a second time but I did. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

We make love yet again in the wee hours of the morning.

I am heat. I am passion. I am in love.

With Adam's brother.

I'm glad the girls were away all night. Otherwise I would have never known Warner...Aaron. I would've never known this was possible. I am selfish. And I can't think about myself now.

Soon it will be time to go to war.

I fall asleep and when I wake up...he's gone.

I couldn't go with him as he wanted. I had to stay and help to fight this war against his father. I hoped he would understand. I pray he would forgive me. Hurting him was not what I had planned to do.

As I dressed in my suit to go into battle, my thoughts were of Aaron. I would see Adam soon. Would he be able to see the guilt in my eyes?

I couldn't hurt Adam but I knew we could never be together no matter how much we wished it.

I am heat. I am passion. I am torn between two brothers.

I love Adam but after last night I realized I am in love with Aaron.

I am heat. I am passion...

I belong to Aaron.

The one with the golden touch.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please leave a review or comment. I would love to hear from everyone who took the time to read this.**

 **Want to read Warner's POV?**

 **Go read Part II...**


	2. Part II - Warner

_**Author's Notes : **_

**This is my first fanfiction on the "Shatter Me" Series. This is Part II of a OneShot series.  
**

 **The storyline takes place during "Unravel Me" chapter 62 when Warner comes to Juliette's room and they have some very sexy moments.** **Since this is Warner's POV I thought it best to start from the beginning of Chapter 62 so we could get the entire feel of the scene.**

 **Quotations " " are taken from the book so all credit goes to Tahereh Mafi for those!**

 **Thanks to Supergirls2008 for your awesome support and guidance on this!**

 _ ***Once you get a taste of Warner you just can't get enough!***_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Golden Touch  
**

 **Part II**

 _ **~Warner  
**_

I've never been one for games. I suppose some find them useful, I merely find them annoying and a waste of time. At least so it is in my world. I was taught to look at the world around me in two ways: black or white. There are no shades of gray, no areas of indecision or vacillation. I was a man of action. I needed to be in order to keep the last shred of sanity I had left in my dying soul. The world, my world had been stripped of colors and hues long ago. There were no blue skies, no purple violets, no orange sunsets and no red Valentine's. And so, I resigned to live in this world, confined to this existence that had been fabricated just for me. I stood on a chess board, the patterns rigid, the lines, un-blended. Each move I made, well thought out; each decision, calculated. It was easy to live like this. Things were uncomplicated. I knew exactly where I stood. There was no uncertainty in my world. That is, until I fell in love with Juliette.

Damn her.

She had been nothing but another equation in my world. Black or white. Another pawn amongst pawns. A path I could use to understand and perhaps heal my ailing mother; a path to bring revenge on my father. She was a means to an end. A record composed of nothing more than medical tests and observations, police reports, legal battles and public ostracism. But that's before I knew her. That's before I found her notebook. That's before I invaded her mind. Now, she wasn't just an equation. Now, she had become the sum of my world. I didn't need a kaleidoscope to see what my heart was feeling. For once, in a very long time I can see all the colors of the rainbow. And I was green with envy because of it…because of Kent. There is no gray scale where Juliette's concerned. My feelings are as clear as day. I love her and want her, no, need her like I need my next breath.

But that damn idiot Kent keeps getting in my way. The mere thought that he could give her a life I only could was laughable but it isn't this that feeds my envy. It runs much deeper than that. I know Juliette at a level Kent could never comprehend. I can see her soul, who she was, who she is, who she can become. Kent sees only a pretty, broken girl who needs his protection, I want to inspire her. If I allow my mind to think long enough of the liberties he has, what freedom he holds – touching her, kissing her, receiving affections that should be mine, I would drive myself insane. But as it is, it's unbearable all the same. I have to be grateful at least, that what had been an unstoppable train between Juliette and Kent, has seemed to have finally derailed. I have a chance and I'm going to take it. My heart is in the driver's seat and I am foolish for allowing it to be. I can't leave Omega Point without her. I have to convince her to leave with me.

I hate feeling like I'm walking a fine line. I'm not used to this. I've always had the strokes of a wide brush in my hand, painting the scene as I thought it should be, not caring about anyone or anything. Suddenly, as I walk to her door, I'm caring. Good God, what the hell has happened to me?

I tuck my feelings of uncertainty deep inside and knock on her door. I'm hoping she opens as I stand there. Hoping I'm not caught and hauled back to my quarters.

She cracks the door open. Our eyes meet.

Five minutes. That's all I had. It's what she gave me.

I could do a lot in five minutes.

She lets me in and I sit directly on her bed. I could do a lot in five minutes. Although I can barely see her under the darkness, her feelings are as raw to me as if I were touching her with my own hands. I can sense her nervousness. Her exposure to me makes her feel self-conscious.

She breaks the silence, asking my reason for wanting to speak with her and she proceeds to scold me for leaving her earlier in the hallway. I had mentioned I had no interest in her conversation with Kent and found no need to stick around; what I didn't say is how deathly angry that would've made me seeing them together. She would be alone tonight and thus, I devised my plan.

I amuse myself with her living conditions, the comfortable bounce of her bed, her pillow and blanket. I tease her that she's living like a queen in comparison to my living arrangements.

I feel her levels of anxiety and nervousness growing. I shouldn't tease her like that but I find myself enjoying how uncomfortable I'm making her feel and as she asks her questions, my silence remains. But I know I can't keep this on forever so I take a breath; a tight breath.

"I want you to come with me." Tomorrow, I tell her, when I leave, I want her to come with me.

I hear the disbelief in her voice and I smile as she scolds me again, telling me I've lost my mind.

I'm dying to see her reaction, the spark of disbelief and anger mixed in her voice.

"Where's your face? I feel like I'm talking to a ghost."

She stands and I follow the echo of her voice as I stand from the bed. She's absolutely adorable. Her innocence is intoxicating.

I manage to bridge the gap between us in the dark. I can feel the temperature of her skin rising as I touch her arms. She's standing still as if I've shocked her in place. She smells so damn good and I can feel the thrumming of her excitement. I dare to drop my hands to her waist, slipping my fingers underneath the hem of the material of her thin top, my fingers grazing her lower back and that simple touch, ignites me.

"Is it even possible," I whisper, "that you can't feel this fire between us?" My hands travel up her arms again, I feel her intensity growing, a hunger screaming to be fed. I boldly slip my fingers under the straps of her shirt and they fall from her shoulders.

This feeling of touching her is exhilarating not only because I can but the knowledge that Kent is not the only one, empowers me.

I can't control myself any longer. I plant a kiss on her shoulder, soft and tender, my lips against the heat of her skin, branding her as my own. Another kiss, this time on her collarbone. She doesn't recoil or attempt to stop me. As a matter-of-fact, she's welcoming me. Her excitement feeds my own and my confidence soars.

Her lips are supple, perfectly shaped. My fingers trace their curvature, the dip, their fullness; how I've longed to kiss them again. My mind is lost, feeling her body leaning into mine, filling the small gap that's now non-existent, feeling the warm breath of her mouth on my neck. I'm falling apart.

"You," I whisper, pulling her to me by her slender waist, my lips pressed against the span between her neck and shoulder, my breathing is heavy, my words labored…

"You _destroy_ me."

What has become of me? I'm not myself. I don't know who the hell I am anymore. All I know is that she's bewitched me and I have no control of mind, body or common sense. I feel like I've been plugged into an outlet and she's feeding me, electrifying me and I return the favor by allowing her to feed on me. We are two symbiotic beings, made for each other.

"Juliette," her name, so sweet in my mouth, breaks a dam of emotion unlike anything I've ever felt before. "I want you," I tell her. "I want all of you. I want you inside and out and catching your breath and aching for me like I ache for you." I've completely lost my mind! But I can't seem to stop up the dam of words from spilling, words I want her to hear. "It's never been a secret. I've never tried to hide that from you. I've never pretended I wanted anything less."

Her words stammer as she speaks of friendship but beneath that hesitation I can sense her building desire.

Friendship?

"I did. I do," I reply. "I do want to be your friend," I assure her but I want so much more than that. "I want to be the friend you fall hopelessly in love with. The one you take in your arms and into your bed and into the private world you keep trapped in your head. I want to be that kind of friend."

Warner has left the building. This other person speaking, this person so in love, so taken by this beautiful creature, he is foreign to me and yet he resides in my body, inhabits my mind and speaks with my voice. I'm not sure if I should be frightened by him or shoot him dead.

And the sonnet won't stop.

"The one who will memorize the things you say as well as the shape of your lips when you say them. I want to know every curve, every freckle, every shiver of your body, _Juliette_ – "

She tells me not to say that but, she's lying. Her weak protest to my affections vanish in the thin air but I or whoever the hell I am, persists because I feel her wavering.

"I want to know where to touch you," my hands are running up and down her sides, "I want to know how to touch you," my hands squeeze her hips. "I want to know how to convince you to design a smile just for me." I'm breathing too hard. "Yes, I want to be your friend. I want to be your best friend in the entire world."

I feel her growing need for me. For us. Our breaths are heavy, timed in unison.

"I want so many things," my voice is a whisper. "I want your mind. Your strength. I want to be worth your time." She hasn't widened the distance between us, has made no effort to push me away and now I know she wants me. She can't hide it any longer. I feel a shiver course my body from the crown of my head all the way to my toes. My confidence moves up another notch as my fingers graze the hem of her top. "I want this up." Damn, I want to feel her naked, my hands itching to devour her. Then brazenly, I tug at the waist of her pajama pants, "I want these down."

I don't know how much more of this I can stand. I feel my resolve getting weaker by the second. I slide my fingertips delicately under her top, over the sides of her body and say, "I want to feel your skin on fire. I want your heart racing next to mine and I want to know it's racing because of me, because you want me. Because you never," I take a breath, "never want me to stop. I want every second. Every inch of you. I want all of it."

I'm so hard right now I can barely contain myself. "Juliette." Is all I can muster. My erection is straining tight against the zipper of my pants. I need to have her. And I'm not mistaken. She's dying too. I feel it, like I feel the heavy beat of my heart slamming in my chest.

I touch her cheek softly, my fingers graze the side of face and I slide my hand behind her head. God, I want to kiss her. I look to her for guidance, for a sign, for a green light or some protest but I don't get either. Instead, I feel her yearning and it consumes me. I guess, I'll have to take my chances.

I take another step closer still, my free hand cupping her lovely face and I'm trying not to tremble but she's noticed my nervousness. I don't get nervous. This is such a strange feeling. I lean in and whisper, "Please don't shoot me for this."

Her lips are savory, sweet, sugar on top of sugar, so unbelievably soft and I feel high, overtaken by passion.

"Oh _God_ – "

The small dose of that kiss is not enough to quench my thirst. I'm a man, desperate and I can't seem to pace myself. I'm afraid she'll pull away from me, knee me in the nuts, slap me, punch me in the gut but, she reciprocates. And I don't know where the hell I am. I'm devoured by her desire, her heat, her need, her hunger. She holds nothing back and neither do I.

Our kiss is deep and ardent and there's just not enough of her! I break our kiss, looking at her to see if she is indeed real and that I'm not dreaming. I'm holding her and she's holding unto me and hell, fucking yes, this is real!

We engage in another deep, lust-filled kiss and my hands are freely roaming up her back, my lips on her throat, neck, shoulders and I can't breathe. I've never felt desperation like this before. Is this what starvation feels like?

We crash into the wall and I'm kissing her like there is no tomorrow. I've never thought it would feel this damn good to be so close to another person. It's as if every cell in my body has laid dormant and finally has come to life!

I shamelessly push her pants down and they pool at her feet. Stepping back, I take her in. Her rounded mounds stand full and her nipples perky and at attention making peaks against the material of her flimsy top. Her thighs are smooth and shapely and I can't wait to have them wrapped tight around me.

"You're so beautiful; you're so unbelievably beautiful."

Not wasting another second, I pull her into my arms, pick her up and carry her to her bed.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please leave a review, comment, PM, follow, favorite. I seriously love to hear from ALL! I am open to any discussions on this series and encourage avid readers and fans of the books to please PM me.**

 **If you are one of my "Selection" peeps, you're welcome too! Don't forget, the author's love to hear from you readers!**

 **And yes, I am totally obsessed with Warner!**

 **Part III is here...Go read!**


	3. Part III - Warner

_**Author's Notes : **_

**This is Part III of a OneShot series.  
**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **This part contains graphic sexual content. Please read something else if you are otherwise sensitive or offended by such content. You have been WARNED!**

 **Here is where the story takes on my spin as to what should've _really_ happened in chapter 62! ****This lengthier version parallels Juliette's POV in Part I.**

 **Thanks to Supergirls2008 for your valued input!**

 **I am dedicating this to all who appreciate the awesomeness of Warner.**

 _ ***Once you get a taste of Warner you just can't get enough!***_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Golden Touch**

 **Part III  
**

 _ **~Warner**_

I don't think this is a dream.

I don't believe this is a simulation either.

Yet I'm still waiting for the gun shot to barrel through my chest as it always does, every time I'm so close to being with her. I wait for the piercing fire, the heat in my lungs about to tear me apart, to finally take my breath, my life away. I wait. I realize the fire burning in me so fiercely is not the result of some imaginary bullet but the blaze of passion, the reality that I'm living my dream. And I can barely contain myself.

Her dark hair lays splayed against her pillow, a contrast of ebony black on a bed of white. Her body is full of curves, lean and taut. I thought her beautiful before but can it be possible that even such beauty could be surpassed? I answer my own question, my eyes filling themselves with such a lovely transformation. Her face is flushed, her lips plump, the hills of her breasts, swollen under the thin material of her tank top. My heart is full of so many things, is overrun with so many emotions that I feel scattered and yet whole. This isn't a dream. I am here. With Juliette. And she's waiting for me.

I yank my shirt off, tossing it mindlessly aside. I don't feel the cool air of the room hit my skin. I merely absorb it with the heat of my body. She's excited me beyond measure. I was certain she would reject me but so astounded that she hasn't. My heart swells as I look at her, so lovely and she looks at me, her eyes calling to me and I answer her.

I quickly discard my boots, my socks and climb unto her bed. Straddle her. Every nerve in me is alive as we look into each others eyes. My body takes over since my mind has obviously left me and I'm thankful it knows what to do. I bend down, kiss her lips, just a feathered kiss. The top. The bottom. I kiss under her chin, the tip of her perfect nose. There are so many kisses I want to give her and I don't rush as I'm giving them all to her. I want each one embedded in her memory as I kiss the length of her forehead, her temples and cheeks. Her jawline is etched against my mouth and she tilts her head, exposing her neck to me and I kiss her there. I take in the scent of her hair as I kiss behind each ear. I can feel her excitement building although she utters no sound; her breathing gives her away. My mouth proceeds to assault her throat, my tongue licking the dip of her collarbone.

My hands are active participants, feeding my mind with the knowledge of her curvaceous hips and shapely thighs. Her skin is so soft, so unbelievably soft. Yet, I feel her heat radiating through my palms, begging to be touched and I will oblige. Her body is craving this contact. Her want, her need is so raw, it's magnificent. It calls on me to feed it and I do. I kiss her neck, hungrier this time as my hands leave indelible imprints on her skin. She moans and it sets me on fire.

She gives in to me. Her hands begin to explore my body. Her touch burns into me and I love the way it feels. Ten fingers are fanned against the field of my chest, each tip, a point of interest, mapping what she's discovering. Her palms graze my nipples and that simple sensation sends a rush of blood down to my ever eager and very alert appendage. I feel myself suck in a breath. And let it go. I'm swallowing hard. I was absolutely unprepared for the level of intensity she's pouring on me. It's as if she's stripping away the hard layers of what I've become, revealing my true nature; the one I've kept hidden. It frightens me. She's smiling at me and I'm smiling back and whatever defenses I had remaining, crumble. I want her to know me. All of me.

"Juliette." I utter. I'm about to do the one thing I never thought I'd do. I'm handing her my heart.

She opens her eyes, those beautiful eyes and bores into my soul. I'm helpless. My father would be deathly ashamed.

"I want you to know me," I speak in breathless whispers, my fingers pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I don't want to be Warner with you. I want it to be different now. I want you to call me Aaron."

She doesn't speak but offers me a smile and pulls my head down and kisses me gently at first and then deeper, hungrier. I'm lost again.

As I hover over her, her fingers grasp my shoulders, an inaudible scream that rushes through her grip and I know...I know what she wants. There's a void that's yearning to be filled and I'm here to fill it. I groan, pressing my manhood between her legs, tormenting myself because this isn't enough. I want to feel her heat. The smooth, slick texture of her walls sheathing me. The fit of her tight pussy around my hard cock. I hear her moan softly and I smile. Reality is so much better than dreams.

"Aaron,…" she whispers so softly and my heart bursts. The sound of my name floating from her lips fills me with unimaginable joy. And no matter what happens for the rest of this night, I shall never forget the joy of hearing her say my name.

"Yes, love?" I answer, my fingers tugging on the band of her panties.

She merely closes her eyes, her thoughts forgotten as I kiss her once more, showering her with the affection she's dying for. And she's taking it all because she's been starved all of her life. Our tongues dance in a melodious waltz and all I hear is my heart beating...faster, because now her hand is on my dick.

Her hand squeezes my cock through my pants and not expecting her boldness, "Juliette…oh God," I groan painfully, damning myself at the same time for it. I'm so hard, her touch only serves to remind me I need release. She doesn't shy away from what she's doing to me and I feel proud that she's finding me quite pleasurable but I'm in agony. We're kissing and she pulls on my bottom lip with her teeth. Sexy, is all I can think.

I catch the green light, glowing bright in her eyes. I know what she indicates, I feel it so clearly which speeds up my breathing, realizing that she's going to give me what I want; what I've fantasized about, the thing that's led to so many sleepless nights. Her body declares it, loudly as she undulates under me, begging for copulation. Our lips are locked once again, her sweet tongue exploring every inch of my mouth and her hand, God, she's giving me a hand job through my pants. And it's more than I want to stand. And I'm thinking, I have to get these damn pants off! She's moaning against my mouth and it's so damn sexy and I'm being consumed by her desperate need and my own aching cock, I can barely breathe and I break the kiss.

I'm on my knees and Juliette follows, sitting on her knees in front of me. I can't bear this gap between us and I close it immediately. Damn, she feels just right in my arms. I fiddle with the hem of her shirt and hoist it up, over her head, tossing it someplace. And I am rendered speechless.

My eyes are two sponges, soaking her in; the perfect contours of her breasts, the even tone of her areolas, the perfect tips of two very erect nipples. My heart suddenly flutters and my eyes can't seem to focus elsewhere. I can't believe this is really happening and I slide my hands up the sides of her body to convince myself that yes, this is happening and my hands are now on her perfect breasts and my fingers tighten around her mounds and I can't help but say, "You're so beautiful," as I watch my hands kneading her beautiful breasts. And I'm so thankful for the small night light by her bed.

Feeling an urgent need to satisfy my own hunger, I duck my head between her mounds and inhale her scent. And my lips begin a trail of tender kisses over the sensitive flesh of her globes. I love how they feel against my mouth as I kiss one, then the other. Her fingers slip into my hair and her excitement fuels me. My tongue circles about the patch surrounding her nipple and I flick it over her hard nub. Her response is delightful as she curls her fingers around my hair letting me know she wants more. I suck and bite down softly on her nipple, my tongue intermittently teasing her and my fingers are hooked on the waist of her panties, pushing them over her bottom. I want all of her naked. All of her exposed to me. I give attention to the other breast and she moans and is seemingly loss in her ecstasy. Her panties are gone and I can't help a deep smile of satisfaction as my mind thinks of Kent. Fortunately, his power is useless against her and I can't say I feel sorry for the fucking bastard. Who said life was fair? The thought sparks another level of hunger in me and I hear Juliette once more, reveling as I twirl her pebbled nipple between my fingers just to wrap it around my ravenous mouth, tugging and pulling it to fan her fire. It works fabulously.

My urgency spikes. I'm desperate now. I attack the column of her throat, pulling her tightly to me there's nary a centimeter of space between us. Those gorgeous breasts are pressed into my chest and the heat, God the fire that funnels between us is in one word, roaring. I've never felt anything like this. My hands are all over her delectable body - throat, shoulders, arms, back and that round, naked ass of hers. "You're perfect. So perfect, Juliette." I utter in her ear as I squeeze her ass. I'm in another world. I'm committing her every curve to memory, writing a story on her body she won't soon forget.

But I'm startled out of my own reverie when I hear her whisper in my ear, "I want to taste you, Aaron." I look at her. Swallow. "I want to know you…all of you," she reiterates, her palm shamelessly rubbing my cock. I'm a statue. She doesn't wait for a response finding the button to my pants. I'm trying to catch my next breath and my hand comes to rest softly on top of hers. I find her movements, the way her fingers unsnap the button, working my zipper as she lowers it absolutely erotic. Her lips find mine again, softly and my pants are over my hips and she moans against my mouth and I think I'm ready to lose it. I'm barely hanging on by a thread of control feeling her hand stroking me, the material of my boxers the only shield keeping her from my flesh.

"Juliette," I moan against her lips. "You're killing me, love."

My eyes close when her hand finds me, wraps around my rigid flesh and her gaze falls downward. I wonder what she's thinking. By her look, she seems quite pleased and I can't help the surge of confidence in me.

I'm certain she's never done this before and so I guide her, showing her how I want her to touch me. She's a fast learner and she proceeds, slowly stroking up and down the length of my manhood, studying my member; the head, the shaft. She's curious and dips her hand to cup my balls and I inhale as she fondles them. I'm staring at her and her gaze pierces me. Her pupils are dilated as her hands discover a knowledge she's never known and I know her curiosity is piqued.

"I want," she gasps, "I want...to taste you. I want to feel you in my...in my mouth." She's blushing.

Not only has she managed to commandeer my mind but also my body. I willingly obey without a moment's hesitation, my back against the matress as she helps to strip me naked. It's exhilarating, this new feeling. Giving myself over like this. To Juliette. And as I feel her hand brush over my thigh my body reacts, needing the contact I yearn for her to bestow on me.

Her dark hair skims over my thighs and I brace myself for what's on the horizon. My eyes close and a gasp escapes me when the sensation of her wet tongue flicks over my sensitive head. My abdomen contracts, my fingers clutch the sheets as her tongue, like a bandit assaults my senses, twirling in circles around the ridge of my penis. I hear myself, I know it's me because it sounds like my voice, groan as pleasure wreaks havoc on my body, her mouth is firmly affixed, tightly on my erection.

I prop myself on one elbow and pull her hair aside because I have to watch. I hear the hums of delight, the moans of pleasure, the sucking, slurping sounds of satisfaction. I collapse back unto the bed. My back arches, "Fuck," as she sucks harder and faster and I feel like I'm about to explode when she halts to take a breath. I'm thankful because I'm barely breathing. I look up to see her hand working my length up and down, "Damn, I'm loving that," but I miss her mouth, I ease up to view the action. "Let me feel your mouth, love," I tell her and she obeys. I groan as the heat of her mouth wraps around me once again. Slipping a hand into her hair I encourage her bobbing motions and she willingly obliges. "That feels so damn good...oh, baby." Juliette never seems to stop amazing me. She continues to pleasure me, relentless, feeding her hunger and fueling mine.

But I can't let her have all the fun. I stop her, give her a soft kiss. "My turn, love."

I direct for her to lie down and her body moves to accommodate me. Laying sweet kisses about her navel, I gently part her legs. My kisses venture lower, to each inner thigh and up to the crux of each thigh. And I kiss my way slowly to her virgin field, a paradise untouched and unaware of the pleasure I'm about to grant it.

She's dripping with excitement and my mouth waters. My tongue presses against her slit, licking a rigid, solid trial up to her swollen clit. It's gorgeous, like the rest of her body. Her bottom twitches in surprise, I suppose at this newly found pleasure point. I do it again and she moans. I can't help but smile. My mouth is on her again, tasting her inside and out, my tongue and lips perform the delightful task as I eat her pussy as I teach her how good I can make her feel. "You taste delightful, love." She responds to my oral stimulation, her bottom moving against my mouth, her hands on the sides of my face. "More...more," she coos.

I want her to know ecstasy and I want to show her what that feels like. Soon enough I sense the tempest, it grabs hold of her body, and I feel the excitement rushing through her veins, she pants, unable to catch a breath as she cries out, "OH GOD!" I'm pushing her to the edge. "Oh fuck!" So damn close. My lips are wrapped around her clit sucking hard, pulling harder, flicking mercilessly. _Come on, love_ , I think to myself. The bottom of her feet are on my shoulders trying to push away but I hold her tight and still... "OH MY GOD! OH OHHHH!"

I moan as her orgasm spills into my mouth and I thirst for it and I savor the sweetened nectar of her love. Not a drop goes to waste. And I think, _'Damn. What a lucky bastard I am_.'

I surface from between her thighs. Her body is listless, relaxed. I trail kisses over her hips and stomach, up her rib cage. She looks so beautifully at peace.

"Did you enjoy that, love?" I ask.

She's nodding, "Absolutely." I smile at her. "I..I never..." she utters breathlessly.

I brush against her lips, "I know, love," and a fire is raging in her eyes.

"Make love to me, Aaron."

I thought after all that's happened, those words would only ever be uttered in a dream. I smile and our lips touch in a feathered kiss.

I settle between her silken thighs, lubricating my manhood against her slick entrance; I press into her. She stiffens and I know she's scared. "Relax, love," I instruct tenderly. I want her to know I would never hurt her.

"I don't want to hurt you, love. Just let me know if I need to stop, okay?"

"Alright," she whispers.

Her bottom relaxes. I gently push into her slick womanhood. I see her wince and she grabs hold of my shoulders. I worry that she's in pain but her body is screaming for me and I can't will myself to ignore it. She closes her eyes as I push into her again. Her opening gives, and the head of my penis is greeted by an unbelievable heat, I groan. I need more and I push further but stop, hearing her give off a small whimper.

"Are you okay, Juliette? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm okay, Aaron. Please, don't stop. I need you. I want you." Her voice is sweet, a mixture of need and encouragement.

I retract and push further still but another audible whimper seizes me and she's clutching my shoulders and I know it's inevitable but I can't bear to hurt her.

I look at her and she reads me. I'm torn between the urgent need to protect her and the longing we both feel. Her lips press into mine. She touches the side of my face. "Make love to me, Aaron. Make love to me like you've always wanted to."

Those words shatter my resolve. I surrender to her as desire swallows me in one gulp. Our fingers thread. My hips push and I feel resistance but I haven't a shred of control left and I'm about to lose my mind because her body is screaming for me to take her and with one thrust, her barrier is gone and she's in pain and clinging to me, her face buried in my neck. I hold her to me and soon her tension eases. Her head lifts and my soul is hers because in that moment as we look into each other, I know she loves me. She loves me and I feel the power of it. I kiss her and she's kissing me back. My heart has melted. Unbelievable.

"I love you, Juliette."

The mattress gives under the weight of our bodies and we are making love. We are joined in the most intimate way, my mind can barely comprehend this feeling of joy saturating me. I am making love to Juliette. I'm making passionate love to the girl of my dreams. Literally. _How the hell did this even happen?!_ I ask myself in disbelief.

Her body is heaven. I'm overwhelmed by pure ecstasy as I enjoy the tightness of her heated walls, each stroke I give, threatens to break me. She stimulates me further as her fingers slip into my hair and her hunger is beastly. I'm filling her because her body begs me to, I'm molding her because she wants me and I'm satisfying her because she tells me so.

"Aaron," she calls to me.

"Yes, love?" I answer, my member delving into her over and again.

"You feel so good. You feel so damn good."

"All for you, love. Only for you." We kiss. The mattress spriings.

Juliette's hands never cease. They're everywhere on me. "God, I love your body. It's so fucking perfect," she growls. Damn! She's loving the definition of my arms, back, shoulders and the movements of my hips. And she can't get enough of my ass! She's so damn sexy. I love the way she's touching every part of me.

Her fingers are now sunk deep in my hair and she moans and her hips begin to meet with mine then her knees are at my waist. I grab on to her knee and my body is urging me, pushing me. I thrust deeper, faster and her sexual moans are music to my ears. She's bringing me to the edge. So close...I gasp. There's a rumble deep in my loins.

"Love...," I alert her, straining to hold on. Two hands clamp down on my ass.

Juliette looks at me. "I want you, all of you...all of it...AAARON!"

Her walls begin to quiver around me. A wave is crashing into me, my grip is lost, it's sweeping me away and I've no sense of direction. I hear Juliette and my voice mixes with hers. I bury my face into her neck. I stiffen. My release comes on strong. Our cries are passion, our orgasms mix in one nuclear explosion and as we shatter together and I empty my soul, I've never felt so utterly complete.

She holds on to me as I collapse on top, trying to just breathe and not crush her at the same time. .

"Thank you...thank you, thank you," she whispers in between her own tired breaths, over and over.

I roll unto the mattress, settle on my side and gather her to me.

We smile at each other and I don't think either of us can believe what just happened.

"Are you okay?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer.

She nods. "You?"

"Never better."

We lay in silence, and I'm grateful. I don't want to spoil this. I'm trying to wrap my head around how I'm still holding her in my arms. Her head rests on my chest and my heart is skipping beats.

"Aaron?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What's on your mind, love?"

"Can we do that again?"

* * *

 **Wow! Warner oozes sexy, doesn't he? So, what did you think? Please leave a review or comment. I would love to hear from all you who are Team Warner.**

 **Guess what?**

 **Part IV...It's here! Go read!**


	4. Part IV - Warner

_**Author's Notes : **_

**This is Part IV of a OneShot series.  
**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **This part contains some sexual content. Please read something else if you are otherwise sensitive or offended by such content. You have been WARNED!**

 **The story takes on my spin as to what should've _really_ happened in chapter 62! ****This lengthier version parallels Juliette's POV in Part I and fills in the gaps from Warner's POV.**

 **Thanks to Supergirls2008 for your awesome and always appreciated input. I couldn't have completed this without you, especially the ending!**

 _ ***Once you get a taste of Warner you just can't get enough!***_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Golden Touch**

 **Part IV  
**

 _ **~Warner**_

"Aaron?"

"Hmmm…?" I answer lazily.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I open my eyes slowly. "Sure. What's on your mind, love?"

"Can we do that again?"

I smile and I look at her and she's smiling back at me in a way I had only ever dreamed she would. I feel like such an idiot because I'm grinning like one. I was afraid that in the moments after we made love she might've regretted it but I don't sense any doubt in her. I feel like I'm still spinning in a mindless stupor.

"Is that an open-ended invitation?" I ask.

"Open-ended as in…the next few minutes…yes," she whispers, brushing her lips against mine.

My heart jolts and I feel as if I'm ready to have an attack. She doesn't comprehend what she's doing…what she's done to me. I slip a hand into her hair, our eyes glued to each other. "You're so damn beautiful, Juliette." I'm lost again – she's reeled me in like a fish on a hook and I'm unable to get free. I don't want to get free.

We're kissing and it's deep and wanton, filled with desire. She's kissing me with abandon, holding on to me as if she were to let go, she'd disappear into thin air. She pulls me on top of her, her mouth glued to mine and our breaths are heavy and ragged. I moan and she responds alike. I pull her bottom lip with my teeth and she groans. Juliette's fingers are wrapped in my hair and she's whispering her lusty wishes in my ear. I'm shaking. I can hardly gather my thoughts before her mouth is on mine again. And there's no resistance left in my soul. I part her legs with my knees. I'm fully alive, she's wet and ready, her bottom squirming against me as I rub my head against her pussy.

"I want you, Aaron…I want you…I want you…"

I groan feeling her heated depth. She is too much, even for the likes of me. Such beauty, such sensuality, such strength, such innocence. Juliette is the perfect woman for me. She must see we belong together. I love her beyond my own comprehension and as she makes love to me, the world stops and I have no power left. I forget everything. I forget who I am, forget my name, forget that I have to leave this place. Can I ever leave without her?

"Aaron…Aaron…," she sings my name in the most sexual tone and my eyes can't tear away from her lips, watching as they form every syllable. I squeeze my eyes shut, grunt against my body as it threatens to climax from the mere utterance of my name on her lips. I withdraw for a moment willing the storm to calm. My mouth is on a breast, tugging her nipple. I do the same to the other as I bury myself into her missing the heat of her walls. "Oh...my, God," she moans as I move along inside of her, slowly and deliberate. I want her to remember this, every second of this. I want her to realize she belongs with me because together we are phenomenal. Her eyes are closed in reverie, her mouth parted and she looks so goddam sexy it triggers an inferno in me and I thrust harder. Those beautiful eyes open to look at me as she absorbs the power of my thrusts.

"Aaron, you're driving me crazy…" Her hands are gripping the pillow on either side of her head. I smile inside with pride but I lack the proper words, any words at this moment. All I know is that I want nothing more than to please her…to be everything she needs me to be.

I cover her body with mine, my rhythmic motions never ceasing as my speed increases. Our voices are a mixture of moans and groans and unintelligible words. We are running towards the edge hand in hand…and together we topple over and crash into a sea of ecstasy.

* * *

There are a thousand thoughts running through my head as I lay here next to Juliette naked in her bed. Restless thoughts as my finger draws figure 8's on her hip. Juliette's back is pressed against my chest and I close my eyes breathing the scent of her hair just for a mere moment, just to forget the reality of our world. When I open my eyes it comes flooding back. There is a war coming only hours away. I have to take her away from here. I know the devastation the Reestablishment can cause and if they find this place, my heart will be lost. Juliette has been led to believe that their meager group could win this war. I know they won't be able to. It's like picking a fight with the hometown bully and he has all the weapons.

"What're you thinking about?" she asks.

I'm silent for a second. But we can't spend any more time here. "I'm thinking…we have to go."

Juliette shifts. Turns to face me. "You're really thinking of leaving?" She props herself on her elbow.

"Not me…we." I emphasize the last word.

"I thought you might've changed your mind after…after last night. I thought…you wanted…"

"There's lots of things I want love, you in particular. But I don't want either of us to die and that's exactly what's going to happen tomorrow if we don't leave."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Aaron!" she sits up. Her back is turned to me. She turns to face me again. "You can join us. Fight with us. You told Castle you would." Her lovely body is covered by the bed sheet. I sit up and look into her bright eyes, placing a hand to the side of her head.

"I can't stay, love. Dying in a foolish battle is not a way I choose to leave this earth. Besides, I don't belong here. None of them want me here and how do you think they will react once they find out what happened with Kishimoto?"

"They won't kill you. Not if you stand with us. Not if you stand against your father and the Reestablishment."

I sigh and lean my forehead to rest against hers. "So hopeful," I smile and kiss her nose.

"Don't do that. Don't condescend me."

She's furious with me and turns aside, moving away. I feel her anger simmering inside. I scoot over, wrap my arms around her waist, plant a kiss on her neck and she shrugs me off. I chuckle.

"You're sore with me. Our first lover's quarrel and only two hours after the fact."

She gasps and she's about to let me have it when I quell her words with my mouth. She stiffens and then I feel her body melt.

Our lips separate and she's breathless. "You can't do that." Her voice is buttery.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me like that…and think all will be okay."

"You're the only one that matters to me in this world, love. I can't leave you behind."

"It's not up to you, Aaron. I've made a promise. My friends need me and I won't leave them when they're dependent on me."

"So what are you saying? That you're choosing them?" I ask confused now. "After what we've shared? I thought…" my brow knits.

"I don't regret what happened between us. But, I can't think of myself right now. I can't be selfish when there are so many lives at stake. Can't you see that?"

"No. I can't, Juliette," my voice is stern. "Because if you fight tomorrow there might not be a future for you…for us. My father will not let your rebellion destroy his life's work. If he didn't spare me, what makes you think he'll spare any of you?"

"So why go back?!" she responds furiously. "It doesn't make any sense! You want to take down your father…then fight with us, Aaron." Her tone is assured and strong. I admire her resolve but I know it's futile.

"I have my reasons for going back."

"What reasons?! Aren't I a reason for you to stay?"

I swallow hard and turn away, run a hand through my hair. I don't want to be apart from her, not for one second and the thought of it alone stabs at my heart. "It's complicated, Juliette."

"Then explain it to me," she pleads. She comes closer, slips a hand around my bicep, and kisses my shoulder. The way she softens me; it's pathetic.

I don't tell her the real reason. I can't. Not right now. Maybe if we have a future after tomorrow I will let her in. But I don't lie. I have another reason too and that's the one I choose to share. "I will take my father down. But, for me to do that…I have to go back to base. My father is a very tactical man. I know the way he operates. I know the way he thinks. If I want him dead, which I do, I need to do this my way."

"We want the same things, can't you see. You don't have to do this alone."

"I didn't think I had to. I thought I had you on my side."

"We are on the same side."

"No, love. You're on their side. On Castle's side. If you haven't noticed, we don't see things eye to eye."

"What're you talking about?"

"Castle dreams of some utopian society and he believes he can achieve this by some feeble attempt to bring down my father and the Reestablishment. Well, good luck."

"I don't understand."

"My father may be Supreme but he is only one of many moving parts that fuel the Reestablishment. If Castle thinks one war is going to bring about his paradise, he is sadly mistaken."

"We'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. One war, two wars, it doesn't matter. We can't give up before we've even started!"

I look at Juliette. There is an intensity brimming from her. She's determined, tenacious and passionate. It's absolutely attractive. I only offer a small smile. "I admire your confidence in your friends. But seriously, love, you don't know what my father is capable of. He will destroy your friends. He will destroy you and that will destroy me. I can't lose you, Juliette."

"You can't continue to think just about yourself, Aaron. There's too much at stake."

"I'm selfish, love. I don't think it should be a surprise to you. I haven't hidden that from you, have I? The only thing of value in this place to me is sitting right here with me."

She's silent. Perhaps trying to figure me out. "You're asking me to walk out on my friends? They need me. You can't be that selfish."

"But I am."

"You're unbelievable." Her anger swells. "You would allow all of those people…all of those innocent men, women and children to die? Would you?!"

I say nothing.

"Answer me, dammit!"

"It's a small sacrifice to pay," I reply, almost too honestly.

"Who are you? W-What are you?! That you can speak so coldly, as if life didn't matter? She takes a breath and continues, "You confuse me! I don't understand you! One moment you're so tender and loving and the next, so callous and unfeeling." She lets out an exasperated sigh. Shakes her head. "Why do I even care? Adam was right about you."

"He knows nothing about me!" I explode. The sound of his name off her lips in enough to make me erupt. "Kent has no idea who the hell I am! Neither does Kishimoto or Castle or any of your friends. I thought at least, you had a clue."

"How do you expect me to when you keep changing from a heartless dictator to the man I think you really are? I don't know what to make of you."

I don't want to talk about me any longer. The echo of Kent's name is still ringing in my head. "Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Kent. Do you love him?"

"That is none of your business."

"It's every bit my damn business. I deserve to know."

She looks away. I'm afraid of the answer but her silence speaks for her. "I see. So, is that the real reason why you won't come with me? You've made your choice?"

"I haven't chosen anyone. Your or Adam."

"So we're both in the running? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Because, hell…we've just slept together, love. And I didn't think you were having an issue but now you're telling me otherwise?"

"I…I don't know! I can't think straight right now."

"Tell me something, Juliette. Were the last couple of hours just some magnificent dream?" I speak softly, tracing the curve of her shoulder with my fingertips. "Would you rather be with him than enjoy all that we have? Because I think, love, you want what we have between us so much more."

"I don't even know what we have, Aaron. What this is," her hand gestures between us.

I scoff. It's unbelievable how cruel this world can be. My hands can touch her body but I cannot reach her heart. And Kent? I don't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that he can't touch her skin and yet, he's been capable of touching the one place I can't. The world is laughing. Out loud.

That is not the answer I expected. "Then maybe you need to figure out what it is that you want, Juliette because I will not be made a fool of," I'm raising my voice, "and I will not allow you to toy with my feelings like this! It's a cruel joke, Juliette. Whatever game…"

"This is not a game!"

I swallow the knot in my throat. "Sure as hell looks like it to me." I can't bear for her to see the pain in my eyes. I run a hand across my face needing to process what's just happened. She had given herself to me, willingly and now her affections are trained on another? Was I just a pastime because she couldn't have with him what she had with me?

"So what was this?" I'm breathing hard. "Why did you give yourself to me? Was I just some passing fancy for you?!"

Her eyes widen at my words and she fumbles for an answer. "N-no! It's not...I'm sorry. Aaron...I want," she pauses, "I don't know...I don't know what I'm doing! I don't know what I want Aaron."

"So you led me on? You led me to think you had feelings for me." I accuse.

"Aaron, please. I...I didn't mean to hurt you but I...I can't make promises I don't know I can keep. I can't tell you there's a future for us when I don't know that! I wanted this tonight, yes! I admit that. But I can't promise you there will be a tomorrow for us. Or would you rather me lie to you?

And I think, _Yes, I would_.

The reality is too much to digest. Her admission is a dagger in my heart. I push the sheets aside. I need to get out of this place or else I will drown in my pain and lose what dignity I have left. I've made a mistake and now I'm paying the price. I search in the near darkness for my clothes.

"Where are you going?" Her tone sounds desperate.

"I told you, I'm leaving. I see now, there is nothing for me here," my voice shakes as I speak and it alarms me. My skin has been torn from my flesh. I'm exposed, skinned-alive and the pain is flooding my mind, my body. I'm floundering and I have to find a piece of myself while there is something left.

"I'm right here, Aaron." Her hand reaches for mine, taking hold of it she says, "Stay." I don't know why I hold on to her but her touch feels like a lifesaver. She pulls me towards her. My subconscious mind leads my body in response immediately, as I sit on the edge of her bed. "You're right," she says so softly my ears perk in interest. I want to hear more. Her naked body snuggles against my back and I'm so pathetically weak, I can't rip myself away from her right now even though she might kill me in the end. "I don't know what this is," her hands snake over my shoulders and down to my chest, "or where it is going," she whispers in my ear. "I don't know if I will die today." Her hands slide down my arms, to my hands, threading her fingers in mine and her lips are on my neck and suddenly I can't remember why I was so mad. Her desire is seeping into my pores. "I can't promise more than the next few hours. But I want you now, Aaron. Right now, right here." I roll my head as she kisses the back of my neck. "Can we just stay here? In this moment? Forget about the future, about war...about everyone else in the world."

I feel the tug of rationality tell me to leave but all I can think is, _Yes, we can, love. If that is your wish. I can forget about war and my father; I can forget the whole damn world just to have you, love. You're all I want and all I will live_ _for._

I close my eyes and think of nothing else but her whispered plea. I feel the feathered kisses of her mouth on my back. Her lips brush over my scars as if she's trying to take away my pain, remind me that I'm still human. "Juliette...please...I..."

"Shhhh..." she quiets my protest, turns my face with a gentle finger and her eyes speak to me. I'm mesmerized. "Come here." She's guides me back into her arms, into her bed and I'm like a lamb headed to the slaughter.

I have been relieved of my senses, overtaken by a mere glimmer of hope. She gently pushes me back unto her bed and I can't keep my hands to myself; they're on her hips and she straddles me. I'm a dead man. The warmth of her inner thighs press against my hips reminding me of the pleasure only she can give me. How the hell did I get here again?

She tilts my chin up with her index finger, leans over, her mouth centimeters away. Our noses touch. "It's just us, Aaron. Just us. You and me."

And the world is lost as she kisses me, gently at first, breaking down the last of my walls and then… with fire.

We are both very much alive and our passion swells, her bottom moves against my member. I begin to change positions, "No," she stops me, "I want you like this." My back is on the mattress and her lips are on my chest, then my abdomen. Her fingers ripple over the muscles of my abdomen as her mouth reaches its destination. My back arches as she takes me and I feel heady. Her mouth slides over my stiffness in perfect synchronized rhythmic motions and I surrender to her power over me. She has discovered a hidden switch that shuts down the worry, the doubt, the little voice in the recesses of my mind that tells me to run for my life. All I feel is her pleasure mounting as her lips glide over my slippery cock.

Her lips set my body ablaze with a kiss on each side of my inner thighs and I'm shaking at her assault. She's peppering kisses about my navel, up my torso, between my pecs and it's too much for me to take once she reaches the ridge of my collarbone sucking lightly. She gives a small yelp once I flip her over, her laugh is intoxicating but it soon fades as we stare at each other. I'm damned.

Even if it is the end of me, if she is offering me this one shot, I can't stop myself from taking it. I kiss her with all the passion I have left in my soul and she reciprocates. How could she not see we are meant to be? As our bodies meld into one I think of nothing else than this moment. She is mine and I want so much more. I feel greedy and desperate. I bury my face in her neck as our bodies are lost in euphoric pleasure. Her moans are delightful, her kisses even better. Her arms are wrapped around me, her hands caress my back and in this instant I am content because...Juliette is mine. She says my name over and over and I want to hear her say it a million times more. I want her to say it forever. Juliette is clinging to me, her arms under my arms, her hands anchored to my shoulders. "Aaaaron...Aaaaron..." her grips tightens and I know she's close. I kiss her and she moans, a guttural moan against my mouth. Her walls quiver and I feel the flood of her orgasm washing over me. It triggers the stirrings in my loins and I join her, my body thrusting into her depths. I stiffen as my release jettisons into her. I'm dizzy and breathless, sweat dampens my skin. Juliette's lips are actively on me kissing my jaw up to my ear and I allow her to because this is all I can have and like a pauper…I take it.

* * *

I've been standing next to her bed watching her as she sleeps. Fifteen minutes have gone by and I still stand here unable to move. Her face is serene, her lips soft…and I feel every breath she takes, inhaling it as my own. I reach out my fingers to touch her beautiful hair but retract my hand. I can't allow myself anymore of her. I must do what I dread and leave without my Juliette.

I am a man standing on a checkerboard…

There are no uncertainties in my world. That is what I remember. Juliette is my love but she doesn't feel the same and I can't survive another rejection. I have to remember that wanting and deserving are two very different things, and in the end, I have done nothing to deserve Juliette. I've avoided living among the gray shaded areas when I can clearly see what the outcome could be and I'm not going to wait around for another bullet from her gun. She will choose Kent and that will be a fate worse than death. A whisper in the back of my mind says, ' _What if you're wrong?'_ I shake my head, clearing the thought. If she is meant to be mine we will find our way to each other again. I'm leaving my heart in this place, in her hands. _Come for me, Juliette._

"I love you."

I hope she remembers…then I turn and leave.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story! This concludes this OneShot! Sad to see it end but now I can move on to other Warnette stories! So, what did you think? Please leave a review or comment. I would love to hear from all you.**

 **Special Shout-Out:**

 ***Christa: I'm so glad you enjoyed this story and happier that I was able to satisfy your thirst for Warnette! I love Warner's POV's too so most of my future stories will be in his perspective. Thanks for reading!**

 **Stay tuned for my next story!**


End file.
